


Why Are You Here?

by Gardian



Series: He's Here [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diego being a dad, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, No Incest, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Time travelling was going great for Five... right up until he got hit by a car. Now he's stuck in the future until he's healed up enough to go home and has to deal with his siblings being weirdly protective of him, Reginald wanting his little soldier back and a weird lady named the Handler that seems very excited to see him.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves
Series: He's Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561975
Comments: 31
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

Travelling through time felt like finally scratching an annoying itch.

For Five it was a relief to know he was right! That he knows his powers better than anyone and that even he could still be surprised by them now and again.

He got exactly 2 jumps before his joy and feelings of accomplishment was knocked out of him.

Literally.

The funny thing about time travel is that he had no real way of deciding where he landed physically so the fact he was in the middle of the toad shouldn’t have been a surprise.

Being hit by a car was still, however.

Five felt the air forced out of his lungs as he spent a peaceful moment weightless before everything came crashing down as he smacked against the hard concrete and felt the sickening sensation of his skin being torn away by the ground and his bone snap in his arm.

Five was no stranger to pain. His personal training with his father saw to that.

But as his head made contact with the ground and stars danced in front of his eyes he felt waves of pain and panic grip him.

The last thing he saw before he finally passed out was strangers running towards him and all he could bring himself to think was that how pissed Vanya would be when she found out he got hurt.

~~~

Patch was not having a good day.

It started with her alarm not waking her up in time so she had to rush out of her apartment and forgetting her keys in the process.

She hated the idea of being late to work but as she stood outside waiting for her slow landlord to get off his butt and let her back in she had to just sit on the steps and watch the traffic go by.

The cold weather really didn’t help her bad mood and she was sure nothing could make it worse.

Then she heard a scream and looked up in time to see a blue light fade away and more importantly a car slam right into a kid.

She was up and running kneeling at the unconscious boy’s side even before the driver had gotten out.

“H-he just appeared! I tried to stop but-“

The man was clearly in shock but Patch didn’t have time to deal with him as there was currently an injured child that needed her attention.

She pointed at a random bystander “you call an ambulance”

She didn’t watch to make sure they did as she told and instead went through her first aid checks.

The kid was breathing and had a strong pulse with was good.

The real issue seemed to be the odd angle his arm and leg were at. Along with what she suspected was a break the right side of his body seemed to get a fair bit of road rash leaving a painful looking bleeding layer of skin a cloth along his shoulder and face.

What really shocked her though was when checking him over she found a tattoo.

And not just any tattoo, the umbrella academy.

“Who are you kid” she muttered to herself as the ambulance arrived and a paramedic gently pushed her out of the way.

A quick flash of her badge later she found herself riding in the back of the ambulance and being allowed as far as the waiting room while the kid was in surgery.

It has already been an hour and she knew she couldn’t put off the call any longer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Diago can you swing by the hospital. I think I’m gonna need your help.”

Patch could hear the distant sounds of movement and a door slamming behind him down the phone.

“The hospital?! Are you ok?!” He asked clearly running.

“I’m fine, I just helped bring in an unconscious kid that apparently just appeared out of nowhere in a flash of blue” honestly if Patch hadn’t caught the tail end of it she would never have believed the driver. “He was wearing the academy’s uniform and... Diago he had the tattoo is there any chance your dad started a next-generation?”

There was silence for a moment.

“I... I don’t know I haven't really been back there in a while. If the kid does belong to the old man I’m sure he’ll show up to claim the kid. We can’t let that happen if he is from the academy there’s no way in hell I'm letting him go back.”

Of course, Patch watched to probe for more information but he hung up on her.

She let out an annoyed groan and glanced at the clock.

This really wasn’t her day.

~~~

It took Diago exactly twenty-two minutes to break every speed limit he could and get to the hospital.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he got half a dozen tickets when he got home but right now that didn't matter.

What did matter was finding out what the hell was going on.

The nurse was helpful enough to show him to the room the kid had been put in, Patch was already sat inside scrolling through her phone while the small figure slept in the bed next to her.

He felt unusually nervous and sick.

What if Reginald had been hurting kids like he used to hurt him and his siblings and they had no idea all this time?

He was supposed to be a fucking hero and the idea that it could have been going on right under his fucking nose made his blood boil.

“H-hey Patch.” Diago swallowed as he quietly entered the room catching sight of the familiar tattoo on the small pale arm.

“Hey, he should wake up soon. Broken arm and leg, some nasty road rash and a couple cracked ribs. It’s bad but he should be fine with some rest.” She replied looking up at him and offering a soft comforting smile.

“Good... Any word from...”

She shook her head no and Diago felt a small weight lift from his shoulders.

He beat them here that meant he could keep the kid safe now.

“So people say he just appeared in the middle of the street?” He asked trying not to look at the bandages that hide the needle in the kid's arm from his view.

“Yeah, didn’t one your brothers teleport?”

Diago nodded grimly “Yeah Five... he disappeared when we were kids. I kinda figured he died but maybe this kid is his and dad got a hold of him”

Diago frowned in thought.

It isn’t an impossible theory that Five somehow knocked up a chick while on the run and the baby inherited his powers. Reginald bought a bunch of babies before so why not again?

“When he wakes up try not to overload with him questions hey?” Patch patted him on the shoulder walking past “I’m gonna grab a couple coffees be right back.”

Diago nodded taking her seat by his side.

He sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when the boy began to stir.

He let out a small groaning noise followed by a hiss as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around.

Time seemed to slow down when they locked eyes.

Diago suddenly realised that this kid didn’t come from Five but he was him.

“Five?”

He squinted at him for a moment before his eyes widened in shock and he asked in a terrified whisper already knowing the answer.

“Number 2?”


	2. Chapter 2

The air in the room seemed to grow very thick as the two brothers stared at each other neither really believing what they saw.  
For Diago he was seeing a face he had long since assumed was gone forever, a brother that abandoned them and left a hole in their family that was never to be filled again.  
For Five he was realising he had gone much further forwards then he ever imagined. It made him feel both excited and honestly terrified at his own power. How could he come so far without even realising it?  
The silence dragged on, neither wanting to break the fragile composure they currently had.  
Thankfully it wasn't left to the brothers to take the first step but instead a nurse who awkwardly knocked on the door carrying a tray of food.  
“I hope i'm not interrupting” she cleared her throat shifting under the pair of eyes that snapped towards her. “The doctor said he will be needing something to eat.”  
Diago looked to his brother, however fucking crazy this current situation was the ratinal part of his brain knew that whatever questions he had (and there was a shit ton of them) could wait until after Five didnt look like he was about ready to pass out.  
Five stared at the woman not saying anything as she placed the tray onto his lap and shuffled out with an uncomfortable smile.  
Diago sighed and leaned back in his chair waiting for Five to hurry up and eat so he could finally start to figure out what the hell was going on.  
But as seconds ticked by Five remained perfectly still staring down at the boxes of food letting his dark hair fall onto his face.  
At first Diago thought maybe being down a working arm was getting in the way and Five was just too stubborn to ask for help…  
But then a cold realisation settled in his stomach as he watched Five cautiously poke the container of jello.  
He didn't know what was in front of him and he didn't know it was safe.  
Diago escaped his fucked up family home over a decade ago but it looked like Five had only just left.  
Wordlessly Diago took one of the sandwiches from the tray and took a bite. He hated doing this, showing his own brother that it was safe to eat and that it wouldn't hurt him.  
The worst part was that it was working, Five ripped off a small piece of the bread and began to slowly eat.   
Bit by bit they continued this, with Diago tasting first then letting Five finish the rest until the tray was clean save for a few crumbs and empty packets.  
Everything about Five was skittish and untrusting, it hurt to see honestly. In Diagos mind Five was always so big and strong abel to stand up to Dad when no one else could.   
Now though, seeing him though his adult eyes Diago could see what he really was. And that was a worryingly skinny and hurt kid.   
An abused child that wanted so desperately to protect his siblings that he made himself the target.  
How could Diago ever think he willingly left them?  
“What year is it?”   
Five was so quiet Diago almost thought he imagined him talking.  
“What?” he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed over the last few minutes.  
“What year is it Number Two.” Five said louder this time.   
“2018… October to be exact you just missed our birthday.”   
Five nodded solomly “ok. Ok i can work with this, i just have to go back and…” he trailed off looking down at his damaged body.  
His arm was currently in a white cast carefully held close to his chest in a sling. Diago assumed his leg was similarly encased in plaster hidden under the thin blanket.  
Five swallowed nervously, his eyes skittering across his injuries finally realising just how bad it all is.  
Diago decided now was the time to step in.  
“Five what's the last thing you remember?”  
He looked down at his free hand for a moment. “I was fighting with Dad at dinner, I wanted to time travel but he said I wasn't ready. I ran out and i did it… but then nothing.”  
“Yeah that would be you getting hit by a car. You appeared in the middle of the road. Considering how fast the guy was going, you're lucky to be alive.”  
“Lucky?” Five turned to glare at Diago in a way that sent flashes of nostalgia and also made him wonder how he ever found tiny Five intimidating.  
“How can I be lucky when I'm stuck useless in bed until I can teleport again? Time travel was hard enough to do with all working limbs; it's practically impossible now.” Five pulled at his hair.  
He was clearly frustrated but something felt off to Diago.  
While he didnt understand time travel the same way his brother did then surely it didn't matter when he left he would end up exactly when he left. The only problem was Diago knew Five never made it back home.  
Did that mean his brother is going to die here? Or maybe decide to stay?  
He knew which he would prefer, even without the morbid possibility Diago would want him to stay, Reginald was a monster and Five was his favourite punching bag.   
It was something Diago never really noticed until his brother was gone and that buffer zone they grew up with was ripped away.   
Diago took a deep calming breath “look, like it or not you're stuck here for a while. You can either mope around the whole time or enjoy the future. You can even stay with me so you don't have to deal with Dad.”  
Fives brow creased “you don't live at home anymore?”  
“Five im almost 30, only Luthers stayed at home and even he ended up leaving a few years ago.” Diago rolled his eyes watching as the wheels in Fives head turned.  
“Who’s Luther?” He asked confused.  
Shit. Diago compleatly forgot about the name thing.  
“Mom gave us normal names as a 16th birthday gift, One is Luther I’m Diago, Three is Allison, Four is Klaus, Six wa- is Ben and Seven is Vanya.”  
God that reminded him Five didn’t know about Ben.   
How the hell was he supposed to tell him his brother died only a year after getting his name?  
Thankfully he was saved from having to worry about it for the moment because Patch walked in carrying two large disposable cups of coffee.  
“So you're awake then” she smiled thankfully saving Diago from explaining the fact Luther is living on the moon while he rents a boiler room.  
Five glared at her “who are you?”  
She placed the coffee down to remove her badge and show it to him “I'm a police officer, I was the one to find you and call Diago. Are you up to answering some questions?” She asked clearly, having no idea what she had just walked into.  
“What kind of questions?” Five asked suspiciously. They had always been trained to distrust the police, to never tell them what was going on at home and well… Diago realised why once he left home and found it wasn't normal for a kid to be held underwater so long they realised they could breathe the stuff.  
“I just want to know your name and if there's a parent or guardian i can call. I saw your tattoo but i still need to hear it from you so i can release you into Diego's care if you want.”   
Diago had always been impressed with how she handled herself around victims.  
Diago was all sharp edges and quick words never really bothering to comfort while he got information.   
It wasn't that he was uncaring, he just always figured the best way to help someone was to get the bastard that hurt them in the first place.  
Five just glared at her, his annoying stubborn streak flaring up at the worst possible moment.  
“His names Five and he is my brother” Diago supplied, earning the glare turned on him instead for his betrayal.  
“Five as in…”  
“Yeah one and same. Look Patch I need you to do something for me. You need to make this case disappear, don't let the driver report anything and don’t leave a paper trail” Diago asked standing up, taking the cups from her and placing them down on the bow empty seat and leading her away to the corner of the room.  
“Dad is well connected and richer than God, if he finds out Five is here he will take him legal or not”  
“I can’t just make the kid disappear” she replied chewing her lip as she glanced over at Five watching them with annoyance. “I’ll keep the tattoo quiet but anything else is a crime.”  
Diago smiled, honestly it was more then he was expecting “thanks, I owe you one.”  
“By my count it’s more like ten” she snarked back lightly punching him in the shoulder.  
As her touch lingered on his arm Diago couldn’t help but wonder if something was still there.  
If he could just tell her he still loves her maybe things could go back to how they were.  
Then a empty chips packet hit the back of his head and the magical moment that held the potential to fix his relationship was broken.  
“Quit talking about me like I’m not here!” Five snapped getting ammo ready for another throw.  
Patch just chuckled “oh yeah you two are definitely related”.  
She stepped away from Diago and sat on the edge of Fives bed handing him a business card. “If you need anything I want you to call me ok?”  
Five turned the piece of card over in his hand sceptically “and who are you exactly?”  
“I’m someone you can trust.”  
Five responded with a snort.  
This time Diago couldn’t blame him, Reginald had a way of taking any trust you had and step on it. There was a time in his life where he trusted his family with his life.   
Then after Ben died and everyone left one by one that unbreakable bond he had relied on for years shattered.  
Diago half expected Five to spit in her face, instead he looked to him and Diago realised that the relationship his siblings had was still alive and well to Five.  
It was a new kind of terror to realise a child trusted you enough to look for your guidance, he wanted Diago to give him the right answer.  
The Five who had always been so sure of himself, who would lead his siblings in a way no one else could, who in his arrogance acted like the smarter person in the room and everyone knew it was true… he wanted his big brother to tell him if it was safe to trust a stranger.  
A police detective too.  
It was weird, but then again what about this situation wasn’t?  
As if he were just testing the waters Diago gave a tiny almost missable nod.  
And just like that Five relaxed and tucked the card safely into his arms cast.  
“While I can’t see myself ever needing help from the likes of you I’ll accept the offer” Five huffed.  
“In case you're curious that’s the closest to thank you your gonna get”  
Patch just chuckled again “well your very welcome then.” She glanced over at Diago before returning her attention to Five “I’ve got to head to work now but please might or day if you need help please call.”  
This time Five only nodded which was good enough for Patch as she got up to leave.   
“Oh Diago one more thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
She tossed him a small wad of cash that Diago didn’t want to know how she got.  
“Buy the kid some clothes and some real food. And Raw eggs don’t count.”  
With that she was gone leaving the brothers once again in an awkward silence.  
“Your girlfriends weird.”  
“Shut up” Diago grumbled as he went to find whoever the hell it was that could discharge Five and he could get him home.  
——————  
It took three separate doctors to finally find one that was willing to release Five into his care.   
Even then there was a pile of paperwork to fill out.  
It was worth it though as soon as he got Five into a wheelchair and saw him visibly relax upon finding out they were getting out of there.  
As suspected his leg was in a cast up to the knee. Something Diago was almost thankful for considering the little shit tried to wheel himself away while he was wrapping things up with a nurse.   
Something told him if he could walk there was no way he would have caught up with him.  
It was an uncomfortable drive back, mainly because Five had to half lay out on the back seat to fit his leg in.   
Even trying to hide the pain he was in Diago heard every sharp intake of breath he made anytime the car went over a bump in the road.  
The worst part however was when they got to the boxing club and Five raised an eyebrow.  
“The old man fall on hard times or something?”  
“No, dad doesn’t pay for my apartment this is… temporary until I can find a better place”  
Like he’d been telling himself for the last three years, he was just looking for something better…  
“It looks like a dump” Five grunted as his chair was pushed over the threshold.  
“Better than the academy let me tell you that”  
Thankfully Five didn’t try to argue after that and instead focused on taking in the gym.  
However the world had a way of always pissing on Diego's parade as Al spotted the two of him.  
“Diego! You piece of shit you were supposed to mop the floors today!” He yelled scurrying over. He looked like he was about to co tinge when he saw Five.  
“Who’s the kid.”  
“The kid can talk.” Five growled.  
“He’s my brother, I just picked him up from the hospital. Look I know it’s a lot to ask but do you mind if he stays a while. Just till I can set us up somewhere permanent.”  
They both knew Diego wasn’t going anywhere. He had been saying the same line every couple months for years now.  
“I’ll see if there’s another cot spare” he replied wavin them off.  
Al didn’t know everything about Diego’s past, he made sure of that, but he knew his family life was bad.   
If he wanted to put two and two together about why Diego was now bringing a never before mentioned younger brother home from the hospital he wasn’t about to stop him.  
“Thanks Al.”  
“Yeah yeah, just don’t forget to mop!”  
Diego snorted. They both knew he had more important things to do now.  
He wheeled Five into the boiler room choosing to ignore the multiple snarky comments of the places appearance, smell and overall shabbiness in favour of dumping him next to the bed.  
“Bathrooms there, kitchen, tv and bed everywhere else”   
“Nice to see the old man was wrong about us not needing him” Five mumbled.  
God yet another thing Reginald has always held over their heads.  
The idea that if they left they would have nothing and no one…  
Was he really wrong on this one?  
Hell if it weren’t for Patch and Al, Diego would have nothing but a box of cold pizza to offer Five.  
“It might not be the Ritz but it’s warm and dry and far away from Dads bullshit.”  
“I imagine Number three had a lot to say about the decor” Five said as he picked up a pair of discarded shorts and dropped them again in disgust.  
“Allison hasn’t exactly seen the place.”  
Five nodded “I guess if you're not planning to stay long you really don’t want to give her ammunition like this.”  
Man this was going to be tough.  
“Actually Five we don’t really-“  
A knock at the door cut him off.  
It couldn’t be Al already, but it’s not like anyone else would be there.  
Cautiously he opened the door the find a ‘Hello’ tattooed hand shoved through the gap.   
“Do me a favour dear brother mine and let me in. I’m in desperate need of a shower”  
Diego groaned as he opened the door to Klaus “it really isn’t a good time right now.”  
“It never is for you” Klaus teased as he shoved his way in “just because you like to spend your nights clad in leather and climbing through strangers windows”   
“Seriously not now” Diego tried to block his view but it was too late.  
The plastic bag filled with all Klaus owned in the world was dropped to the floor and his already pale skin dropped a few more shades.   
“D-do you see a little number Five or is it just me?”  
Five turned to see him blinking in surprise “number Four?”  
Diego sighed, clamping a hand on Klaus’ shoulder “he’s here Klaus and he’s alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is hopefully gonna be a series so please comment that shit fuels me lol.


End file.
